Fun With Threes
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Two just isn't enough for the very Kinky red-head. Poor Near gets caught up in the horniness of Matt and Mello feels like going along for the ride. Flames are welcome. R&R! Lurve you!


**A/N: Hey all. I'm sick. Both in the head and in the head! XD I have a bad cold and I came up with this **_**thing**_** - if it could even be called a thing. This is the product of a sex-deprived whore who had read one too many steamy lemons with an obsession with threesums. I have no clue where he came up with this, but he did. So thank Roku. XD He liked writing this story. But tell us what **_**you**_** thought with a nice (or horrible) review. I want flames so go ahead and pick out every little detail that irks you and point it out to me.**

**On a truly random note, I beat Kingdom Hearts One today. And yes, I am proud of this fact. XD **

&.&.&.&.&

Nothing could phase the blonde, not now. He gripped the cold metal in his hand, smirking with a devilish grin down at the redhead on the mattress that sat in middle of the room. Matt gazed up at him, his eyes half-lidded in his heat. He was already panting from being tossed so unceremoniously onto the bed. Mello stepped closer, royalty lining his stride. Matt couldn't help the exhausted smirk that began to tug at his lips. He felt himself gaining more then a heated groin as his pants felt as though they were shrinking. The blonde grabbed at the older boy's wrist, forcing it up against the metal bed frame, connecting the handcuff he was holding onto a bar while securing Matt's captured hand. He darted his tongue out as he repeated the process with the other wrist, dusting it against the red-head's ear.

"My little slut, you will call my name."

Matt shivered from the breath that glided past him and he wanted to thrash about wildly but didn't bother to move from his imprisonment. He didn't want Mello to 'punish' him. He ground out a moan as the blonde moved his hand down to the tent that was clearly visible in Matt's too-tight jeans. Stroking him, the blonde locked his lips with the red-head, slipping his tongue in past their lips, licking at the older boy's teeth before attacking his tongue in a hard kiss. A moan shuddered through the tied boy, causing a wider smirk to crease the blonde's features. A second hand snaked over the older boy, grabbing at his shirt possessively, pulling at him in the heat. Matt thought through his haze for a moment, realizing what Mello was getting at, but not seeing how it was exactly possible. So he did the unthinkable and spoke his thoughts.

"Mel, how are you going to get that off with my hands tied the way they are? Good dominator, yes, but great Houdini? I'm afraid not."

Mello smirked once again, removing both hands from the red-head for only a second before grasping at his shirt and tearing through it like it were tissue paper. Matt protested audibly, moaning something about that being a new shirt until Mello moved his mouth back down the older boy, stopping the whining in a second. The blonde loved the sense of power he held over the older boy and moved his hand back down, slipping it through the denim and under the boys boxers, stroking him to force a moan out of the boy's lips. Matt went to move his hands but stopped with the cold metal still wrapped around his wrists. He ground out another moan, making Mello remove his tongue from the older boy's mouth. The blonde kneeled at first and Matt noticed for the first time the bulge that had appeared so prominent in the boy's tight leather shorts before he slipped them down to expose himself in all his erotic manliness. Matt eyed him hungrily upon seeing his lover so willingly ready. He tried to capture Mello again but the blonde leaned back, pulling his shirt off and discarding it along with his tiny shorts, turning on Matt's coverings, yanking them away as well. Mello raised himself steadily from the mattress, leaving Matt's head down below at waist height. The red-head excepted his duties with an almost delighted squeal, leaning forward and sticking his tongue out to gingerly lick at the head that was staring at him now. The blonde threw back his head in passion, letting out a soft moan as Matt drew him in deeper, sucking and licking all the while.

"Nngh."

Mello ground out another moan before weaving his hands in the red locks below him. Matt smirked and chuckled, sending vibrations riveting through the younger boy. Slowly, tantalizingly so, Matt delved deeper still until he held Mello fully in his mouth and he moved back, trailing his teeth across the throbbing member that was leaving his mouth. Mello could take no more of the teasing and as Matt began to take him in again, equally as slow as before, the blonde's hips bucked into him, making him laugh again and pick up the pace, throwing the younger boy into fits of pleasured moans. Matt worked his tongue along the throbbing manhood in his mouth as he went faster and faster, ignoring the slight sting as Mello dug at his skull, dragging his feminine nails into his skin. So caught up in each other they were that neither boy heard the slight knock at the door which was followed by a small white-haired boy padding through said door decked out in his normal attire of pyjamas.

"Matt, may I-?" Near started before looking up to see the two still going strong on the bed, Mello giving out long moans. Of course, Near wasn't the type of person that would know that Mello was enjoying an almost professional blowjob at the moment as he was certainly not the type to 'accidentally' find porn on the internet - that was Matt's thing. So Near didn't realize that something in his cotton pj's stirred at the sight and a light blush dusted his cheeks. Mello gave out one more loud moan before releasing, spilling into Matt's mouth who swallowed hungrily, darting his tongue out to pick up any remaining drops as Mello all but collapsed for the moment beside him, panting. Matt smirked, content at his work but almost jumped to see the small albino watching the scene.

"How long have you been there, kiddo?"

No anger or embarrassment were apparent in Matt's young voice as he smirked at the boy still by the door he had entered. His face was a dark red at this point and a tent was surprisingly visible in his pants. Mello shot up, glaring at the intruder before Matt tussled the blonde hair with his still fastened hand, winking at the boy beside him.

"Hey, Mel. Let me go and we can have even more fun."

Mello caught on quickly to what his red-headed lover was implying and it revolted him. "Ew. No way! I'm not letting that _thing _touch you!"

"Aww! But, Mel! I want to. It would be fun. You'll still be on top."

Near stood, dumbfounded. He knew they were talking about him but didn't know what exactly they were saying. He hesitated as Mello sighed and allowed Matt his freedom. The red-head slid from the bed, his erection still very present as he grabbed Near's arm. The frightened albino let out a soft whimper and the rabbit he was holding dropped from his grip. He was tossed onto the bed and Matt jumped on him to stop his squirming, straddling him. He smirked down at the frightened boy and rolled his hips down on the small albino. Near loosened up quickly, letting out a small moan himself. Matt smirked, lowering his lips until they was dusting against the boy's earlobe.

"Do you want to play with us, Near?"

Near didn't respond. He was too confused about what it was he was feeling at this point as Matt snaked his hand down the boy's chest and past down onto his erection where he pressed down on it with his palm. The albino yelped slightly at the feeling and glanced over at the blonde that was sprawled out by his head. Mello was smirking at the scene, glad that his rival was so uncomfortable, his member standing to attention almost at once.

"Come on, Near. It'll be fuuuuuuun," Matt purred, sending shivers down the spines of both of the younger boys. Near was shocked to feel that he was no longer wearing his trusted pyjamas or the boxers he had underneath. Matt laughed at the confused expression and brought the boxers he had so skilfully detached from the boy up for the youngest to see. "See. Now you have to play with us."

Near didn't see the logic of it all but his groin was really starting to hurt so he gave a quick nod, making Matt smirk. He took the boy's shirt off in one fluid motion and pressed his lips to his to keep him from squeaking despite how much he wanted to hear it. He gripped his arms, keeping their lips locked and pulled, dragging the boy up farther on the bed. He broke their contact only to let his lips brush against Near's ear once again, darting his tongue out to lick at the shell. "I'm going to teach you a few things today, Near. Wanna hear them?"

A moan was the only reply that the albino could muster and so Matt shifted, his hands finding the headboard easily as he dragged himself up to kneel with a leg on either side of Near's chest. Mello had moved off the bed at this point and was searching in a drawer, cursing himself for hiding what it was he was looking for so deeply in the small dresser. Matt gazed down at Near who was staring at him, making a smile play across the smirk.

"See that?" he nodded towards the erection that was hanging in Near's face. "Take it in your mouth, okay?" Near did as he was told - even if it was very tentatively. Matt felt himself shudder as his manhood entered the smaller boy's mouth. "Now, l-lick at it. Play with it as much as you want with your tongue. But the best thing to do..." he had to stop to catch some breath and steady himself - he was the giver, never the taker. "Bob your head, letting it go in and out of your mouth, okay? It is easy once you get the h-hang of it."

Near blinked to show he understood what was being asked of him and began to move his head up and down, making Matt go in and out of his mouth, just like he was told. The red-head gave off a soft moan just as Mello climbed back up onto the bed, trailing his fingers from the red-heads backside up to his shoulder where he latched on, sending a tremor down the older boy. Matt could feel Mello at his entrance, tracing it with his lubricated finger. Another moan came from the red-head as he bucked his hips forward as Near was taking him in again. Mello slipped the finger in, exploring Matt, which made the boy give off yet another loud moan. Soon the first finger was joined by a second and then a third, each accompanied by another moan. In and out, in and out. Matt could barely keep his breathing under control as they were removed, only to be replaced by something larger. Mello's other hand reached up and attached itself to the red-head's shoulder as he began to thrust, drowning deeper and deeper, hitting the sweet spot. Matt rolled his hips into Near's mouth as Mello was on his way out only to be entered again fully while he was leaving Near. They picked up speed and a good rhythm and Matt couldn't help but feel like a ping pong ball being batted back and forth by rather fierce competitors - not that he was complaining. Mello had easily found the best spot to take the red-head and was now nibbling at the boy's ear –or at least what he could reach of it. With one final moan, the red-head released into the white-haired boy's awaiting mouth. Near spluttered for a second after the stuff was down his throat, not really knowing what it was that had just happened. Panting and slightly exhausted, the youngest boy slipped away from Matt as Mello continued to pump, moaning slightly with the feel. Despite his need for sleep or fall, Matt continued rocking back to crash against the blonde who released for a second time not soon after. The two fell, panting and smiling and eyes drooping, in a pile on the mattress, sprawling over the boy that hadn't time to move. Near tried his best to get the boys off of him but to no avail.

"Um, Matt? What do I do about that?" Near asked after a few minutes after the panting had subsided. Matt looked down to where he felt a hardness against his leg. A large grin spreading across his face, Matt scooted over so that he was beside the small boy. He took the boy's hand in his and moved it down to the still-present erection.

"This is the second thing I was going to teach you, kiddo. How to get rid of one of these yourself."

Near gazed at him in confusion as the red-head placed their hands on his erection and forced him to grip it, showing him to run his hand along it. A sceptic look crossed that pale face that was dusted with pink but he nodded slightly, doing, again, as he was told. He let out a small gasp at the feeling and Matt smirked. He had just taught the kid to jack off and he was rather proud. He was better then Near at some things, it seemed. He laughed at this knowledge and made a mental note to brag it up to Mello later, if it would only result in some more kinky sexiness.

--

End

--

Well? How was it? Horrible, I suppose. But that is for you to decide. So decide. Take your opinions and tell me about them in a review. I have yet to see a flame and wouldn't mind this getting one. XD This was just something I thought of one time because of something I said to a friend about a boy in my school who's hair I wanted to steal. "I want to capture him and handcuff him to the bed and steal all his hair." I was crazy that day. But, you would want to steal his hair too. –drools- Okay, far from the topic, but you should have the idea by now. Send in a review, please? I'll get back to you, no matter how late you send it in. XD Lurve you!

Lolli Lolli Pop that body.

Tootles;

XbuttonsX


End file.
